medieval_copfandomcom-20200214-history
Ina Yale
Ina Yale is the twin sister of Mina Yale, niece of Dregg Moriss and trainer of Mr. Snuggles. She is ten years old and lives on Avigard Street. Personality Ina has been shown to be clever and awfully sadistic, hence why Dregg claims she is a student of The Devil. She enjoys crushing her enemies (sometimes literally) and making fun of Dregg. Despite her sadistic personality she is shown to care about her twin and to an extent, Felicia Lionheart whom she calls Aunt Felicia. She has a love of candy and plots to use Mr. Snuggles to raid candy stores. She along with her twin Mina trained Mr. Snuggles to sky dive above Candy Stores (Or anytime someone mentioned words related to candy) She despises being called an angel, as shown in The InVidia Games Part 1, where she immediately caused those around her to feel a dreadful aura upon being called one by Jenna. Somehow, Ina is allegedly capable of a bizarre human emotion called "friendship". Ina has a very close friendship with Kate and often helps calm her down when Kate gets upset. Appearance Ina has red eyes and long, braided orange hair. She has a maroon diamond pattern on a white bow in her hair and a pink hairpin on her right bang. Ina also wears a pink dress with a white collar and a red gem. Abilities Ina and Mina are a very good puzzle-solving team, even better than Ethan and Emily. Ina also has considerable physical strength, as she was able to throw a giant boulder onto Jenna. Synopsis Medieval Cop - Season 1 The True Monster At the beginning of the episode, Ina and Mina are discussing the funeral of Dregg, who is sick in bed with the flu. He gets up, grumpy as usual, and the twins tell him that Cayla wants him to come down for breakfast if he survived by some unknown miracle. Dregg says he will come down after refreshing, and the twins go downstairs. They tell their mother that Dregg has died, though they don't know whether he went up or down. Just then, Dregg comes downstairs, but there actually is no breakfast - it was a plan by Vilrole to get Dregg to leave. Having been found out, the twins escape outside. The Princess And The Grump Ina, Mina and Dregg are planning the downfall of the Post Office with Mr. Snuggles. Dregg wants to beat the Post Office employees up because murder is illegal, but the dragon doesn't know how to fight. Dregg orders the twins to teach him how to kill, and they leave the room together. Later, Ina and Mina are flying by the rooftop of the Royal Palace when they see Madam Raven shove Dregg off the edge. Trivia * Ina's devilish natures fits well with her name being a female version of "Oni", a type of Japanese Demon, backwards. Speaking of which, "Ino" is the name of a Goddess in Greek mythology. * Ina has comparatively few emotion portraits of her (which most characters past the 2nd game have several of). This may mean that she, like Dregg and then possibly like Grimoire, shows little to no expression. (10 year old Dregg actually shows notably more emotion than her). However, her eyes do not have minuscule pupils like Dregg, Grimoire or Meri Litama as she has not lost someone close to her. Then again, it may be very difficult for Ina to have such a close bond so as to trigger this situation. Category:Rightia Category:InVidia